Goodluck
Chris, also known as Goodluck, was a member of Wardenclyffe Section, a secret research organization of the United States Federal Government that was dedicated to the investigation of several mysterious infectious organisms. Prior to joining Wardenclyffe, however, he had formerly been one of the castaways within Dite. Biography In 1980, he was caught in a wormhole and sent to Dite. At some point afterward, he somehow managed to find equipment and dispatch a distress signal, though he didn't say anything. Miranda, suspecting it was another survivor, went off to find the source of the transmission, and ultimately found him. He ultimately was rescued by the Captain, and later joined forces with him as well as the former XOF member Reeve, the nurse Miranda, the cop Nicholas, and the Charon Corps survivor Dan in an attempt to get them all back to their world. He ultimately was successful in getting back to his world, but he met an unexpected setback: Instead of arriving back at his time, he ended up sent to Philadelphia in 1943 above the USS Eldridge. Afterwards, fully intending to fulfill his end of the bargain for the other castaways, he ultimately became one of the chief researchers at Wardenclyffe Section, being responsible for various breakthroughs in wormhole technology. He also predicted that the next wormhole to emerge was during a battle between MSF and XOF. During his time as chief researcher, he also included voice recordings on Virgil AT-9, the AI that was assigned to the Charon Corps, anticipating that he'll ultimately die before he could fulfill his promise in getting them back, also realizing that the Lord of Dust needed to be stopped. True to his predictions, a wormhole did in fact emerge shortly after the Ground Zeroes Incident. Days later, after the MSF survivors assessed the situation with the United Nations, he personally arrived to find the Captain in a casket. He then told the Captain (who was comatose) to "forgive him" for what he's about to do to them. He then put a photograph of the Captain inside the casket, as well as a tracer to recover them. He then tried to convince his boss, Joseph Gruen, to send the Captain into Dite to stop the Wanderers. In September 1975, six months after the events of the Ground Zeroes Incident, he served as the handler for a surviving Mother Base soldier who had been newly-recruited into their organization. He sent the soldier through a wormhole to synthesize a cure for the organisms and rescue those who had been pulled into the various wormholes six months earlier. Goodluck informed the soldier that they couldn't back out of the mission because they had already been infected during their encounter at Mother Base. He then sent them through the wormhole, both to find a cure for the Wanderers, and also to find any possible survivors of Charon Corps. However, he did this without Gruen's permission, which ultimately resulted in his being unable to maintain contact with the Captain and Reeve for most of the mission. Ultimately, before the survivors' second try with a wormhole, he committed suicide, with him admitting in his message afterward that he's most likely going to go to purgatory. Altered timeline After the Lord of Dust was defeated by the castaways, Goodluck was told off by Gruen with his "mistake" regarding the next wormhole occurring as a result of the Ground Zeroes Incident. He then deduced after Gruen left that the survivors had defeated the Lord of Dust and changed history, though he still vowed to make sure he could bring them back to their planet. Personality and traits Chris, and later, "Goodluck", was known to be a fan of the Divine Comedy by Italian poet Dante Alighieri, due to quoting lines and naming things (e.g. Beatrice, Virgil, Charon, Dite) after characters and a city from the poem.https://pastebin.com/tzKMGPzy He also held some religious views, as when first meeting Miranda and Reeve, he initially wondered if he had died and gone to heaven, before remembering heaven was unlikely to house monsters, and later in his penultimate recording, he mentions that he's "on his way to purgatory" by the time Virgil played the message. As a child, he was left disabled by an unnamed disease that was expected to kill him by the age of 20 and necessitated the use of a wheelchair, although by the time he became an adult, he managed to learn how to walk and was cured of his disease. He was also very loyal to his fellow castaways, and had fully intended to aid them in escaping Dite, although he ultimately was unable to fulfill his end of the bargain before his initial death. Behind the scenes Goodluck is a major character who appears in the spin-off game Metal Gear Survive, acting as the main character's handler.http://www.metalgearinformer.com/?p=31233 In the event missions for the game's flavor text, it is implied that Goodluck is the one who gives the Event Missions in question behind Joseph Gruen's back.2018.03.13 Event: The Captive Ferrymen I've managed to open another communication wormhole. I'm gonna be as quick as I can, before you-know-who finds out about it. Here's your mission: I've detected a distress signal. It's weak, but it's definitely there. It's coming from a device used by the Charon Corps. I also detect other devices nearby. looks like there are more survivors out there. ... These survivors are probably trapped inside wormholes. This would explain why the signal is so weak. I detect Iris Energy as well. I'm guessing something went wrong during a Salvage Mission, and they got stuck inside. Your mission is to rescue the survivors and secure the Iris Energy they have on them. If you can initiate a dig using that energy, you just might get your hands on the supplies that the Section had prepared for them. Well, better get going. Your survival depends on it. Good luck, Captain. Complete rescue missions during the event period and earn Battle Points (BP) *Every time your BP reaches certain levels, different items and equipment are given to you as rewards. Target rescue missions (CO-OP) Event Period 2018/03/13 09:00 - 2018/04/03 05:59 (GMT) *Event Period and other aspects are subject to change without notice. *Players must complete the mission during the event period. *There may be other ways to get these items in the future.2018.04.10 The Encounter: 1964 Event Begins! I've managed to open another communication wormhole. I'm gonna be as quick as I can, before you-know-who finds out about it. Here's your new mission. I've detected a massive gravitational anomaly. It appears the wormholes have an increased attraction to a particular point in time -- the middle of the Cold War, where one legendary soldier, who'd fought on the battlefields during World War II, met her end, and another was born. That's right -- I'm talking about the events that created Big Boss. I've identified supplies and "heavy ordnance" you haven't come across before. Head for where they've washed up, and see for yourself what's there. It's not every day you get the chance to experience what your boss went through. Surely you're not going to pass up this opportunity? Well, better get to work. Good luck, Captain. Complete event missions during the event period and earn Battle Points (BP) Target Event missions (CO-OP) Daily missions (CO-OP) Event Period 2018/03/13 09:00 - 2018/04/03 05:59 (GMT) *The item list published was incorrect and has been updated. The following items are not available as a reward during the event. Avatar Face Paint: Zombie Avatar Face Paint: Oyama We apologize for the inconvenience. *Event Period and other aspects are subject to change without notice. *Players must complete the mission during the event period. *There may be other ways to get these items in the future.2018.03.13 Event: An Unhoped-for Help - is now live I've managed to open another communication wormhole. I'm gonna be as quick as I can, before you-know-who finds out about it. Here's your mission: Our window of time is very narrow but we managed to escape the eyes of the hounds of Hell and are ready to send you materials over. I've sent the location of the singularity we will use. You and your squad need to gather Iris Energy and open a wormhole. This time I am not sending you the usual Charon Corps' materials, but something special I prepared just for you. It will probably help you survive out there. Your journey is not over yet. You need to complete this mission and prepare yourself for the upcoming battles. Good luck, Captain. Complete event missions during the event period and earn Battle Points (BP) *Every time your BP reaches certain levels, different items and equipment are given to you as rewards. *You can earn more BP if you score high in difficult missions. Target Daily missions (CO-OP) Weekly missions (CO-OP) Standing missions (CO-OP) Event Period 2018/05/29 09:00 - 2018/06/12 05:59 (GMT) *Event Period and other aspects are subject to change without notice. *Players must complete the mission during the event period. *There may be other ways to get these items in the future.2018.07.31 The Encounter: 2014 I've managed to open another communication wormhole. I'm gonna be as quick as I can, before you-know-who finds out about it. Here's your mission: I've detected a massive gravitational anomaly. It appears the wormhole has an increased attraction to a particular point in time -- a point the near future of your era, when war has become a lucrative business, all controlled and monitored by an advanced battlefield control system. I've identified supplies and heavy ordnance, even "unmanned bipedal tanks" you haven't come across before. These bipedal war machines seem to have been corrupted by this unknown lifeform, just like the Wanderers. They are very mobile and will certainly give you a hard time. Use your sharpened senses to fight and to recover the supplies. Good luck, Captain. Complete event missions during the event period and earn Battle Points (BP) *Every time your BP reaches certain levels, different items and equipment are given to you as rewards. *You can earn more BP if you score high in difficult missions. Target Event missions (CO-OP) Weekly missions (CO-OP) Event Period 2018/07/31 09:00 - 2018/08/14 05:59 (GMT) *Event Period and other aspects are subject to change without notice. *Players must complete the mission during the event period. *There may be other ways to get these items in the future.2018.08.28 Event "An Unhoped-for Help" I've managed to open another communication wormhole. I'm gonna be as quick as I can, before you-know-who finds out about it. Here's your new mission. Our window of time is very narrow, but we managed to escape the eyes of the hounds of Hell and are ready to send you materials over. I've sent the location of the singularity we will use. You and your squad need to gather Iris Energy and open a wormhole. This time I am not sending you the usual Charon Corps' materials, but something special I prepared just for you. It will probably help you survive out there. Your journey is not over yet.. You need to complete this mission and prepare yourself for the upcoming battles. Good luck, Captain. Complete event missions during the event period and earn Battle Points (BP) *BP earned during the event can be traded for various items. *You can earn more BP if you score high in difficult missions. Target Event missions (CO-OP) Weekly missions (CO-OP) Event Period 2018/08/28 09:00 - 2018/09/11 05:59 (GMT) *Event Period and other aspects are subject to change without notice. *Players must complete the mission during the event period. *There may be other ways to get these items in the future. In the December 4, 2018 reissue of The Encounter - 2014 event, some of the prizes include antique coins formerly owned by Goodluck that were embedded with a special microchip called Obols, and were to be used to craft various special items and/or convert materials.Metal Gear Survive, Konami Digital Entertainment (2018) 1 Obol Epic/Materials An antique coin previously owned by Goodluck. It has been embedded with a special microchip. It can be used to craft special items or convert materials. Him being warped to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania in 1943 in the climax of the game is a reference to the Philadelphia Experiment. Notes and references Category:Americans Category:Characters in Metal Gear Survive Category:Wardenclyffe Section